


A Name That’s Particular

by Katherine



Category: Abominable (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yeti (species)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: He is of a kind that do not need names among themselves.





	A Name That’s Particular

He is of a kind that do not need names among themselves. They know each other by scent on the cold mountain winds, by footsteps in the snow, by each individual's unique hum into harmony with nature's magic. But his experiences in the world beyond their home have forever changed him, young although he is. He was captured, found his own escape, and then formed friendships with humans. He is still yeti. Returned to his home, he remains his mothers' child, with a place in the family. Elder cousin to the new season's fluff-furred babies. Yet he is also Everest.


End file.
